To feel Again
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: Nina hates her lab partner, Fabian. Who wouldn't hate him? His arrogant, selfish and a bad boy, as Nina would describe him but maybe there's something more about him. Maybe it's all just an act...will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! I know what you're thinking, why is she writing stories I thought she won't be back for a year? Well, guess what….I'm not MeMyselfwillWrite008. I'm one of her friends and I'm a huge fan of her stories especially Setting things Straight. I was really disappointed when she said she would be stopping for a while. Here's the thing, I was looking through her laptop and found this story on her documents, I read it and had the idea of posting it. So I asked her if I can post it and she said yes. So here it is. I present to you To feel Again….enjoy!**

Nina's POV

I cannot wait for lab today 'cause guess what I get to spend an hour with my really arrogant and selfless lab partner. I have no idea how I ended up with this guy but I think there won't be anything in this world that could be worse than having this guy be my lab partner. Once when we were having an experiment on chemical compounds, I asked him on what to put in the test tube I was holding over a gas lamp for about 10 minutes, he instantly got mad at me and told me to shut up and wait while he was done mixing the chemical substance. GRRRR, just thinking about him makes me wanna puke. Speaking of the devil, here he . I quickly turned and minded my own business.

"Good Morning class" Mr. Sweet said entering the room

"Good Morning Mr. Sweet" the class said dully.

"Today we will be discussing the different elements and its characteristics" Mr. Sweet stated while writing on the board.

Oh great. Just great. I'll be sitting here for more than minutes and what do I get? Just a boring lecture with it's boring teacher and a very ignorant and careless seatmate.

"hhhhmmm" I sighed.

As discussed the lesson, I saw Fabian texting on his phone under his table. I quickly grabbed his phone.

"Hey" he said glaring at me.

"Texting is strictly prohibited in the classroom premises" I proudly explained.

"Who are you, My mom? Now give me back my phone" he said reaching for it but sadly failing.

"Why would I do that? So you could start texting again?" I chuckled "I don't think so" I said mocking him.

"Ehem" a coughing sound came from my back. I gently turned my head and faced, the one and only Mr. Sweet.

"Yes Ms. Martin? Is there anything you want to share to the rest of the class?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No sir" I mumbled under my breath, looking at my paper covered desk.

"Well what do we have here" he said taking the phone from my hand and looking at it like it some kind of weird contraption. He eyed as if to ask 'well?'. For a minute I thought of telling the truth and exposing him for his wrong doing but something about it. For some reason, doesn't feel right.

"I-I-It's my phone sir" I said closing my eyes and looking down, ashamed of something I didn't even do.

"Ms. Martin, you know perfectly well that texting or just simply taking out your phone is strictly forbidden. This kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in my class and will certainly not go unpunished. Detention" He said walking away. I still can't believe I did that. Wasn't that what I always wanted?For him to finally get in trouble. Ahhh, life is so complicated.

"….And that is why we never or rather shouldn't use cars"Mr. Sweet ended. I quickly got up and started walking out the door, afraid of what they might say about me. Rumours really do travel fast but who cares about what they think _Oh drop the act, you know you don't want to be talked about _I thougth.

As I made my way to my lockers to put away my stuff and get ready for a very new experience for me. Detention. I let out a sigh as I placed my bag inside, I was a about to lock my locker shut when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised to see a very rare sight. Fabian.

"Hey" I said still stunned but more importantly confused. He didn't answer instead he just grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me out of the school premises and into the woods.

"What was that for?" I said trying to force my hands out from his strong grasp.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Do what?" I asked rubbing my now sore arms.

"Why didn't you tell on me?" he asked but now with a less stiffened face.

"I really don't know but, at the moment at least, I felt like telling on you wasn't much of an option" I explained.

"Why? Isn't that the only option?" he asked stepping closer.

"Well.." I started but couldn't seem to find the words. He continued to step closer to me, I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. I felt like the world is slowly fading, taking all my worries with it.

"Actually, It's not" I said taking a deep breath. I have no idea what's going on with my mind but all I know is, something tells me that…..he isn't such a bad person.

**I hoped you like it as much as I do and please know that I'll be the one continuing this and not MeMyselfwillWrite008 so if it turns out horrible in the next chapter.. Please don't blame her! But I will be asking her help to write this story(if she has time)…..**

**Till next time….oh and you could call me, Lily:)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know you really hate me for not updating I also have school and I had to ask help from the author to write the chapter so here you go. Oh and Follow the author Live_Laugh21—Lily:)**

Nina's POV

He stepped closer and closer until there was no more space left for me to breathe. I could feel his warm breath tickling my face, for a moment or two, I actually wanted him to carry on what he is planning to do. I shut my eyes closed, preparing myself for a very new feeling.

" . " He slowly whispered. I shot my eyes open, revealing a not very amused Fabian. He started walking after a little while but I ran after him and stopped him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him clearly confused with a hint of anger. Anger towards myself to be précised. I was so stupid, why in the world will he ever kiss me anyway?

"I mean" He sighed "Never cover for me again" He says; avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?" I asked. Seriously Nina? What kind of question is that? You hate him don't you? Why would you ever think of covering up for him.

He gave out a long frustrated sigh "I don't wanna owe anything to anyone again, okay?" his eyes widened after realizing what he said.

"What do you mean again?" He finally gave up and sat down on one of the rocks.

"I was in the 8th grade when it happened" He started "A girl named, Joy, to be exact happened" he said closing his eyes. I can see that the mention of this girl took a lot of strength from to say.

"We met in my Bio class, she was so sweet and nice to me; she was actually my first friend. One time when I ran late to school, she covered for me, she told the teacher that I had to get something for her that's why I ran late. I was very thankful of course. Until the day came" he paused "Joy started asking to do our home works and projects for her, I gave in of course since she was my girlfriend and I owed her for not getting into trouble. She became very dependent to me that she started skipping classes. While I was walking to my next class for the day, I saw her making out with some other dude. " He finished.

"I don't want to be ever used again and that's why I started ignoring my feelings and just go for whatever makes the wrong in my past feel right" He started tearing up. I knew that there was something preventing him to be nice.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered while rubbing his back in circles.

"You don't need to be sorry for me, I don't need your pity and most of all I don't need you" He said walking away.

"What's the matter with you?" I yelled at him "Can't you just let go of the past and move on?" I added. He slightly turned his head and whispered "I can't because my future's gone along with the girl I loved" he stated. "Don't you know how much that hurts? It hurts like hell, Nina" He said screaming at me face to face. "She was the first girl I ever loved and she tricked me, how do you expect me to move on from a love I wasn't even sure was true? I don't even know how to feel anymore" He explained.

"Maybe you need to move on, you know find someone new I guess" I stated in a lowly whisper.

"Where will I find that girl I could trust my heart with?" he shot back.

"You need to slowly get back on your feet and show her that she can't break you and that you're happy without her" I said giving him a friendly smile.

"But I can't be happy without her, I'm broken without her" he said averting his eyes from mine.

"Maybe you just need some time out, you know go out, have fun. Tell me, when was the last time you were out with a group of friends?" I asked with full confidence.

"What group of friends?" he asked gesturing around him. Great; giving myself a mental face palm.

"I'll make you a deal" I started " I'll go take you out tonight to slowly bring you back on track, what do you say?" I asked offering him a hand.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked slightly smirking.

"I guess you could say that" I said playing along.

"It's a date" he said taking my hand.

**I know it's short but at least it was the author who wrote this one(I added some). Tell me what you think in reviews! Lily:))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I made this chapter really long for JustineHOA. So This is for JustineHOA And Fabina11, **

**I appreciate the offer and I will. Thanks:))). BTW, I changed my twitter name, I'm Sibuna_Chosen1**

**Follow me if you have an account, I follow back:))) Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Where in the world have you been?" My best friend, Amber asked.

"Somewhere" I said with a slight smirk. I honestly can't focus on anything right now but going on a date with Fabian. I know I made it clear that I hated the guy but right now, I'm absolutely feeling the opposite.

"What do you mean somewhere? There's no such place as somewhere! Now tell me where you went!" She screamed at me.

"Fine. I was at the woods." I said non-chalantly

"At the woods?What were you doing there?" she asked.

"Doing some things" I said while closing my locker.

"What kind of things? Will you just get to the point,Nina?" she asked with a dead serious tone.

I gave out a long frustrated sigh "I was with Fabian, okay?" I said making my way out of the school with Amber closely behind my trail.

"With Fabian? As In Fabian, Fabian? THE Fabian Rutter? The guy th-" I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Okay Amber! I get it!" I said getting annoyed.

"What were you doing with him anyway?" she said crossing her arm and looking straight into my eyes.

I breathed long and hard. This is going to be a long story to tell. I made my way on one of the benches and sat down, I patted the seat next to me; signalling her that this will be one long explanation to do.

"Okay, I was…." I began explaining to Amber and after I finished.

"So you're going on a date,then?" Amber said giving me "the look". I simply answered with a nod.

"Yay! Extreme make-over time!" she cheered while pulling me inside the house. When we finally arrived at our room, she quickly sat me on one of her swivel chairs and began pulling out her makeup kit, blower,curlers,shoes and everything else that she had in her closet.

She began pulling the clips from my hair and started brushing it and then, she started applying mascara and blush on on my face, she then curled some loose ends of my hair to give it a firm look.

"Okay, so which one would you like?" she said referring to her closet full of dresses. I just stared at it, In all my life I have never seen that many clothes before.

"Okay this is taking way to long" she said noticing my blank expression. "I'll choose for you" she said signalling for me to go and sit back down. After about 15 minutes, Amber came up to me holding two beautiful sundresses.

"Okay so I reduced your dress picking hardship. Which one do you like better?" She said holding up, one light blue floral sundress with a matching white belt and the other, a pink strapless sundress with blue green floral prints and a white lace. Amber told me to try both on and finally decide on the pink one.

"That dress is totally you" she said excitedly. I just laughed and looked at myself. She then handed me some strappy white high heels and a light blue purse. She then applied some final touches on my hair and makeup.

"Perfect" she said looking at me. "Fabian is going to love you" she said squealing. I just laughed and went downstairs.

When I opened the door ,I saw the one and only Fabian Rutter wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a matching black jacket and some black converse; simple but gives him that normal bad boy look. "Hey, I was just about to knock" He said gesturing at his right hand. "Oh, sorry" I giggled "It's alright, Ready to go?" He said placing a hand out. I simply nodded and took his hands. "You look beautiful, by the way" he whispered, sending me shivers . We then hailed a cab and drove off.

"Sooo…" Fabian spoke. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"I was planning on taking you to some of my favourite places" I said smirking at him.

"And where is that?" he asked giving me a nervous look.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun" I said placing my hand on top of his. I felt him tense up against my hand but quickly calmed.

After paying the cab driver, We made our way inside my favourite coffee shop _The Bliss _**(A/N: this is totally made up unless you know a place that has this name)**.

"This is your favourite place?" he asked looking at me if I was serious.

"Hey, different people has different likes" I said playfully hitting his arm. He just shrugged while chuckling.

"Come on" I said practically dragging him inside.

When we got inside, I ordered Two Mocha Latte's then we sat down by the window .

"So, tell me more about yourself" I said with more confidence.

"Are you serious? I already told you more about me than I should, Aren't I suppose to ask that question?" He does have a point and besides I took him out to have a good time not to bring back his tragic past.

"Okay then, what do you wanna know?" I asked taking a sip of my latte.

"Alright, since I told you about my past why don't you tell me yours?" he said taking a sip as well.

I almost spit my latte from my mouth. "Are you for real?" I asked looking at him.

"What?" He looked irritated. "Is there something you're hiding?" he asked eyeing me.

"No, it's just that there's nothing to say about my past" I explained "C'mon let's talk about something else"

"Oh come on, everyone's got something to say about their past" He said casually leaning back in his seat.

"I –I just don't wanna talik about it, okay?" I stuttered nervously.

"Why not? Done something bad?" He said giving me a smirk. And that's where I lost it.

"Will you shut up!" I yelled while standing up; attracting some attention.

"What's your problem?" He said standing up as well.

"What's my problem? What's YOUR problem!" I screamed in his face. "Why are you being a jerk? I'm the one who did something nice for you and you go asking me something like it's no big deal!"

" I didn't ask you to do something nice for me, in fact I never asked you for anything. You know perfectly well that this is what I'm afraid of. Owing something from someone. I told you all about my past I think it's only fair for you to tell me yours" He shot back.

"You wanna know my past, My parents died when I was 8 because of a car crash then my Gran took me in but after 2 years, she died because of a heart attack. When I was 10, a family took me in and made me a servant and everytime I would fail to follow orders, they would beat me up and abuse me" I cried.

"You think you got it bad? But in reality, you don't" I said while gathering my stuff and leaving him there, Speechless…

**If you're wondering who made this chapter, it's me the author, MeMyselfwillWrite008. Okay I know I said I won't be back for a whole year but luckily I found a vacant time to write this. Oh and Lily's sick:((Get well soon Lily.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Miss me? I hope not, it's only 2 weeks before Christmas here and I THINK I'll have more time to finish some of my stories. So here ya go, I guess…**

Nina's POV

"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is?" I muttered under my breath while unlocking the door to my room.

"Nina! You're back!" Amber squealed while trying to get to me as fast as she can in those high stiletto heels.

"So how was your date with the bad boy?" she said with a huge smirk present on her face.

"Bad" I said while walking in my room.

"Huh? How come?" she said coming after me.

"Well, for starters, he asked me all about my past. You know how grouchy I get when someone asks me about my past" I explained while getting out of my flats.

"Did you tell him that you don't remember most about your past?" Amber asked while staring at me.

That made me stop in my tracks, She did have a point, I never had a chance to tell him not because I was to mad at him, well that was part of it but the real reason was because I forgot. That happens sometimes, I forget that I have amnesia and that some parts of my life has been permanently erased from my mind. That's why I'm a little touchy about my past, I didn't want to admit that I had no idea about who I really am, but I was perfectly sure about the part where I was abused and beaten up and that my real parents died. Right now, I'm currently living with my foster family.

"Not really" I said going in our walk in closet to change. I slipped in a pair of white shorts and a sweat shirt.

"What?!" she squealed "You just walked out on him? telling him you have it worst when in reality you really have no idea about your past" She continued .

"Whose side are you on?" I asked defensively.

"Look , I'm your BFF and I know you expect me to be on your side but you really have to apologize to him." She stated

"You're probably right" I sighed "Wow, Amber. When did you suddenly get smart?"

"Well, What can I say? Beauty and Brains? Who knew someone could have I all?" She said while flipping her perfectly blond hair. I rolled my eyes at her "There's the Amber I know"

"Well, I better go. I have a date in…" She said looking around my room for a watch.

"5 MINUTES?!" she squealed "I'm going to be late!" she said turning o her heels and quickly exiting my room.

"Bye Nins!" She said while going down the steps as fast as she can.

"Have Fun!" I replied; waving at her.

When I was finally alone, I sat in front of my computer starting to do my book report due the next day while thinking of a way to apologize to Fabian. While I was just beginning to type a letter on my keyboard, my phone vibrated. I stared at the screen and saw an unknown number.

_You're right. I was a jerk,I'm really really sorry, I should have never force you to talk about your past I f you didn't want to. Do you think we can start over? I really have something to tell you. A lot of things are in need of explanations.- Fabian_

I was speechless as I read the text, I was the one who was rude towards him and here he is apologizing, to me! What could he possibly tell me? What explanations? I'm the one who owes him an explanation. Wow, Fabian really isn't the guy I think he is. Deciding to give him a chance, I quickly typed a response

_It's not you who should be sorry, it's me. I really need to explain some things too. Where should we meet?-Nina_

It didn't even take a minute for him to reply back.

_How about in the park in, say 10 minutes?-Fabian_

I was lucky enough the park was just walking distance from my dorm. After responding to his message, I quickly changed into a white tank top paired with a pink camisole. I grabbed my phone and ran outside. Upon arriving, I sat cross legged on a bench near the big peach tree. After minutes of waiting, I felt a little tired and sleepy. When I woke up, an arm was wrapped around my shoulder, I tilted my head upward and saw Fabian beside me; gazing at me.

"How long have you been sitting here? How long was I out?" I asked while trying to regain my composure.

"No worries, I've only been here for 30 minutes" He said while rubbing my back

"Oh" I said not really understanding what he said " Wait, 30 MINUTES?! Why didn't you wake me up?" I said, panic present on my face

"I know how tired you are and I didn't have a heart to wake you up" He said non-chalantly

"Anyways, what did you wanna tell me?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well….

**I'm gonna have to cut it there, HAHAHA, I hope you weren't expecting to know. Tell me what you think Fabian would wanna tell Nina. REVIEW! Advanced Merry Christmas everyone!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, it's been a while since I last updated but I was trying to make it special for a friend of mine. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:)**

Nina's POV

"Well what?" I giggled nervously. He was about to say something but then stopped

"Where did you get that necklace?" he said pointing at my silver necklace with a half-heart dangling at the end. Come to think of it, he was right. Where did I get this necklace? Did I buy it somewhere?

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. "I guess I always had it on. Why?"

He looked down at his foot "Remember this?" he lifted his pants all the way to his ankle. He was wearing an anklet with a half heart like mine.

"Well no. Why? Is there something I should know?" Okay. NOW I'm nervous. What is he trying to tell me? He then touched my necklace the said "I gave you this necklace"

"What do you mean? How can you have given this to me?"

He took a deep breath and said "When I was 7 I met a girl, she was beautiful with her long dirty blonde hair ,flawless skin and her eyes, her eyes are these brilliant blue orbs. It was love at first sight" where is he getting on with this?

"We did everything together, went to school together. I was so happy. Every time I'm with her, no matter how bad the weather is or how worst the situation was, the sun seems to always shine."

He looked up the sky, smiling as if he's remembering something.

"After two years of doing everything with each other, I thought of trying something new with her. I was going to ask her on a date" He chuckled "I know it sounds crazy for a 9 year old to ask out a girl, even I thought I was crazy but I knew in my heart that what we have was different. If I could marry her right there and then I would've." I felt myself smiling at him. Who knew he had a heart?

"I woke up really early the other day because I was so excited for my date with her. I ate my breakfast really quick and showered. I put on my best shirt and pants and went downstairs. As I went into the living room, I heard my mom talking to someone on the phone. She sounded so worried.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Fabian's POV-9 yrs old_

"_What?!" my mom screamed with a horrified expression._

"_Okay okay, we'll be right over. Thank you" she slammed the phone down and turned my direction._

"_Fabian sweetie, we have to go to the hospital" my mom said while gathering her stuff into her bag._

"_Why? Is someone sick?"she said while pulling on my arm straight to the front door._

_She opened the car door for me "Nina and her parents got into an accident" she said while buckling me on my seat. I turned pale._

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe_

"_Fabian, are you alright? My mom asked as we drove to the hospital. She must've seen my shocked expression. I barely nodded at her._

_We arrived at the hospital to see an ambulance rolling people out._

_Then I saw her. Nina. My Nina._

"_Nina!" I screamed while running towards her direction_

"_Nina!" tears are streaming down my face. My mom got a hold of me_

"_Fabian sweetie calm down" she said while stroking my hair with tears present I her eyes._

_I wanted to scream at her. To tell her that if it was dad who was being wheeled into the hospital covered in blood would she have calmed down._

_They finally wheeled her into the emergency room._

_All I could think about the entire time was her. Her and me in happier times._

_Please let her be okay. Please. I will do anything _

_After an hour of waiting, the doctor came out _

"_Are you their relative?" the doctor asked_

"_No but we are friends of theirs. So, how are they?" mom asked_

"_I'm sorry but the Meryl and Robert _**(AN: Nina's parents. Sorry, can't think of a name) **_are gone"_

_My mom gasped. My thoughts drifted on Nina_

"_How about Nina?" I asked bravely._

"_She is suffering from amnesia"_

_Amnesia?_

"_What's Amnesia?" the doctor looked like he was thinking how to explain it in a way I could understand_

"_Well, amnesia is when a person temporarily forgets about some things in her life"_

_That got me worried. How am I suppose to react to this? What if she forgets me? I'll be devastated_

"_Oh" was the only response that I could think of in the moment._

"_Where is she?" I need to see her_

"_She's in room 526" Right after I heard the number, I quickly ran to the elevator. I hear my mom muttering a thanks to the doctor and running after me._

"_Fabian!" she called out_

_I didn't even stop to look her way because my head is currently running with questions. Questions that I don't want to hear the answers._

_When I finally arrived to her room, I was suddenly scared to open it. What if she doesn't recognize me? What will I do then?_

_After minutes of standing there I finally had the strength to open it. _

_She was lying there ,unconcscious. It pained my heart to see her like that. _

"_Nina" I whispered. Then I started crying, Of all the people, why did it have to happen to her? She's the nicest and most innocent girl I have ever known._

_I just sat there until my mom came in the room and patted my shoulder_

"_She'll be alright Fabian" she gave me a sad smile and hugged me._

_Three weeks passed and Nina hasn't woken up yet. It was her 10__th__ birthday so I bought her a gift._

_When I went into her room, I was surprise to see that she wasn't there._

"_Fabian" I turned around and found my mom standing there._

"_Where's Nina, mom?" _

"_She woke up an hour ago and went home with her Gran" after she said that I quickly went out on my way._

_When I arrived at their house, I saw a cab in the driveway. Then I saw Nina, coming out with a big luggage on her hand. I ran to her and hugged her tight._

"_Nina! I missed you so much"_

_She then pushed me off "Excuse me, have we met?" I knew it! But this can't be true._

"_Nina, it's Fabian" I looked her in the eye but all I can see is confusion._

"_Fabian? I never met a Fabian before" she said_

"_Common Nina, it's me, your bestfriend. Nina please" I pleaded._

"_Oh Fabian dear" Suddenly, Nina's Gran told Nina to go inside and get the rest of the bags. She just nodded and looked at me._

"_I'm sorry dear but she doesn't remember anyone other than me. I don't really know why but she doesn't remember her parents either. So I'm just going to take her on a vacation for some fresh air" _

_I just looked down and cried softly. How can this be?_

"_Can you please just give her this?" I gave her the necklace I was going to give to Nina._

_She nodded and smiled at me. I just gave her a smile and walked away. Little did I know that was the last time I was ever going to see her._

_End of Flashback…_

Nina's POV- Present day

I was speechless "I don't know what to say" I looked at him and saw him smiling.

"It's alright, I could only imagine how you're processing this" he said "I have been hoping I would find you again"

There was a moment of silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. After who knows how many minutes, I decided to speak up

"I still don't understand" I started "If you have been looking for me all these years, then why are you acting so rude to me?"

He laughed. Okay now I think he's insane.

"Don't you get it?" he looked at me while trying to hide away his amusement and anger at the same time.

"Get what?" I muttered.

"Let's see" he started "If you were the one who was left by her bestfriend and spent years trying to forget about her, you know the hurt and the pain of losing her, won't you do anything to avoid getting hurt again? " he spit out bitterly. I was getting angry at him for blaming me when I had amnesia but at the same time he was right, I would never put my guard down ever again.

I must've been deep in thought because when I turned to him, I saw him crying. My heart was aching I couldn't help but feel guilty that this is all my fault. I just hugged him because it seemed like the only think I can do for him right now

"I'm sorry Fabian. I didn't know" I kept whispering to him until I was also tearing up myself.

We just sat there staring at each other when he started leaning in and I felt myself doing the same. I felt his lips touch mine. It felt amazing. Maybe this was what I was missing my whole life.

**This has got to be the longest thing I have ever written, so please review guys, it would mean the world to me. Til the next update:)**


End file.
